


The Honeymoon Suite

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Porn, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece written for the femslash today <a href="http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/488147.html#comments">Porn Battle</a>. Prompt:"Once Upon A Time, Emma/Regina, wedding night."</p><p>Some kind of Future!Fic or an AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Honeymoon Suite

It had been a beautiful ceremony. Emma's white dress was simple, her make-up light. She had made a lovely bride.

She had come up to the hotel room, the Honeymoon Suite, to have a few moments to herself after the chaos of the day so far. The reception downstairs was going great. Her friends were having a fantastic time. She had no family here, except of course Henry.

And her new husband.

Her feet were killing her. The shoes were admittedly pretty but damn they were not her usual style and boy did they make her feet ache.

She was lying on the bed with her shoes off looking at the ceiling, letting her brain process everything that had happened.

She was married.

She was actually married.

Holy shit.

Emma had almost given up on the idea before she met...

There was a knock at the door. Maybe a bridesmaid. Maybe her spouse himself.

“Come in!” She yelled. No way in hell she was going to get up now she was so comfortable.

The door opened. The door closed. Footsteps approached.

“I know I know I'll be down soon,” Emma waved her hand dismissively.

“Your husband is keeping everyone entertained, don't worry.”

Emma bolted upright at the sound of that voice. “Regina...”

Regina Mills looked stunning, as always. Her red dress was tight in all the right places without being vulgar. The amount of cleavage and leg on display was right on the edge but she pulled it off, staying on the right side of classy.

“I didn't think you were coming.”

“You invited me,” Regina said. “It would have been rude for me to not show up at all.”

Being rude really was the least of her crimes.

But Emma nodded. “I'm glad you're here.”

“Are you?”

“Of course. Sit down,” she patted the bed beside her.

Regina sat. Close, but not too close. “You married him,” she said.

Emma nodded. “I married him.

“I hope you're happy. I really do.”

“I know. I appreciate it. I mean it. I'm glad you came, even though...”

“Even though you chose him over me.”

Emma didn't know what to say. She felt a mess of feelings that were impossible to sort out. “No matter what happens...”

“You'll love me, I know. You told me. And I'll always love you too. Doesn't change the fact you married him when we both know you should be with me.”

“Regina I...”

She interrupted her again. This time by leaning in and kissing her on the lips. Emma jerked back. The crazy in her head and that weird fluttering in her chest multiplying.

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'll go,” Regina started to rise. Emma stopped her, putting her hand on her arm.

“No. Stay.”

Their eyes met.

And they knew. They both knew right there and then that this was not going to end here. It wasn't over between them. Despite Emma's insistence that they were through and she was going to be happily married the attraction was inescapable.

Emma closed the gap between them again; she kissed Regina's mouth.

They wrapped their arms around each other, lips settling into a familiar passionate pattern. The floodgates had opened. After months of Emma being strong and staying true and resisting temptation she was letting everything pour into the hot, wet, hungry kisses.

After a few minutes Emma moved off the bed, pushing Regina onto her back.

“What are you doing?”

“Don't. Don't say anything.” Emma got on her knees at the end of the bed, between Regina's legs. She quickly hiked up the other woman's dress and then yanked down her panties.

Emma's lips quickly went to Regina's pussy. She kissed, then licked, firm rapid strokes over the soft flesh.

Regina looked down hardly daring to believe this was really happening. Just an hour ago she'd been a heartbroken mess working up the courage to come and see Emma. Now here she was, Emma was eating her out on the bed in the Honeymoon Suite. The bed she'd be sharing with her husband tonight. The bed they'd be fucking in tonight.

It wasn't long before Regina was wet. Very wet. Emma tongued her clit while two fingers found her sweet entrance. There was no romance. There was nothing gentle or loving about it. Emma sucked and licked Regina's clitoris while fucking her with her fingers. With quick sharp thrusts she relentlessly pleasured her.

“Emma, Emma, Emma,” Regina was almost chanting her lover's name. Then she couldn't speak, making high noises of joy which peaked at the same time she did.

Shortly after making Regina come Emma disappeared into the bathroom. When she came back out she looked fresh. Her make-up had been reapplied. There was no sign of smudged lipstick or the feminine juices that had coated her mouth and chin.

Regina too had tided herself up. Her panties were back on and her dress was smoothed down. She had rearranged her hair. She looked almost exactly as she had when she had entered the room. Except the look in her eyes had changed. Gone was any trace of anger, hurt or disappointment. Instead she was happy.

She approached and took both of Emma's hands in hers. They kissed again, lightly on the lips. Then they just stood for a minute, holding each other.

“I love you,” Regina said.

Emma hesitated for a moment. “I love you too. It's crazy. Impossible. But I love you. God this is a mess.”

“We'll work it out. We'll make it work. Somehow.

Emma nodded.

“I'll come see you after you get back from the honeymoon,” said Regina.

“Okay.”

“I'll see you downstairs.”

Emma nodded again and watched Regina go. Once the door was closed Emma walked over and flopped back on the bed again. “What the hell are you doing?” she said to herself. She knew that the path ahead was insane but she saw no other options. She loved her husband, of course she loved him. But Regina was something else.

She was in love with two people. Maybe there was some way she could have both. Maybe it could work.

Emma wished she wasn't so good at picking up on lies. It made it harder to lie to herself.

Even though it was beyond dumb she was going to do it anyway. She was going to keep sleeping with Regina behind her husband's back.

She got up off the bed. She put back on the uncomfortable shoes. She put on her happy face and went back down to the reception to enjoy the rest of her wedding night.


End file.
